Russian Federation
The Russian Federation unites the Muscovite Republics, Associated Russian Republics and Siberian Nations under the leadership of the grand Metropolis Moscow. As one of the oldest space-faring powers of Earth, the federation maintains strong ambitions in the outer solar system and is set to launch the first interstellar journey. Industry and Innovation Russias Aerospace Industry is most widely known for excellent spaceship propulsion technologies and engine construction. The military sector produces superior missiles and autonomous warhead guidance systems. A notable domain of Russian engineering is subterranean and asteroid-architecture design. These yielded a number of Megaprojects on Earth, such as the continental 'Metro Eurasia' transport system and several underground colony habitats. Politics and Allegiances Russia's recent history is marked by the Muscovite Coup, which saw nearly the end of the Federation. Over the short-lived secession period, the Russian standing on the world stage was seriously compromised. This changed, however, with the reinstitution of the Federation and its rapid expansion via economic and military means to its size in 2180. Military Space Forces of the Russian Federated Republics Rising from the fields of Kasachstan, the Russian Cosmo Navy is renown for both its endurance and operational range. The strength of the Russian navy lies in its specialized missile cruiser, ELINT-ship, and hunter-destroyer designs. All of these are conceived for extremely long and independent operations and to deal massive damage against unsuspecting foes in powerful preemptive strikes. The main battle fleet of Russia consists of older vessels which are inferior to their counterparts, which can only be made up for in superior numbers. Russian Planetary Forces The planetary forces of the Russian Federation have an especially strong focus on surface-to-space defense capabilities, an aerospace fighter force, and heavy vehicular formations. Notably, they rely strongly on para-military units for logistics and front-line support. Muscovite Republic Guard Whilst the name of the Muscovite Guard is infamous beyond the borders of the Russian Federation, little more is known about this special operations unit said to guard the Kremlin. According to speculations, they are a special task force of the Russian intelligence service. Terran Territories Moscow and its associated territories dominate the Russian Federation in terms of research and development, economic prowess and population. Nonetheless, independent centers in the Siberian and central-Asian parts of the Federation have grown since the Muscovite Coup. Notable is the greater "Star City", the central spaceport of Russia which has grown into a major city, almost exclusively populated by government personnel and military forces. Offworld Territories Russia's ambitions off-world are focused on the control of Near-Earth Space and the Saturnian System. The federation has long worked on establishing one of the first manned colonies on one of Saturn's moon to rapidly build up an industrial center, enabling preparations for a manned interstellar mission. Mir XII Metroplex (Near-Earth Space) Establishing a permanent base of operations and industry in geosynchronous orbit was one of the first objectives of the Russian Federation. Following three decades of pure government service, the Mir XII station was opened to regulated civilian organizations, from which grew the Mir Metroplex encompassing several large habitats and dockyards. Swjosdny Lunnyy Gorod (Moon: North Pole) Mining fusion fuel and raw resources from the deep lunar crust, the lunar base of Russia began as a supplier of materials to the Russian pioneer projects beyond the inner solar system. This endeavor soon expanded, encompassing much of the lunar polar region. Torus Gagarin (Earth: Lagrange Point 4) Out of all off-world territories of Russia, the Gagarin Torus maintains the largest civilian population at Earth's Lagrange Point 4. This gateway to interplanetary travel was claimed by Russia and soon developed with a massive torus-station complex. Various extensions of independent and allied nations are attached to the Gagarin Torus, forming a massive deep space community. Enclave Domna (Venus) The Domna Enclave was a secret government base for the longest time, serving as a testbed facility for extreme exo-suit and environment testing. After security breaches made the secret base no longer viable, the station was cleaned and rebuilt for the purposes of use as a military/civilian logistic center. Zima Gorod (Saturn: Titan) The largest single industrial complex in the Saturnian System is maintained by Russia on Titan. Located in a massive isolated facility on the moon's frigid surface ice, the colony utilizes the natural cold of the environment for high end computing facilities and manufacturing. The massive population sustained far from the earth has experienced several physiological effects from the exposure to radiation. Zvezda Gavan (Saturn) The pride of the Russian Federation, Zvezda Gavan is a massively influential facility in Saturn's orbit, where the keel for the first interstellar ship was laid. The facility is a massive industrial complex on its own, maintaining several cylinder habitats and housing a number of scientific and economic projects. Among other things, it is the focal point of comet-mining operations of Russia in the outer belts. Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Faction Kategorie:Earth Kategorie:Russia